The Killings of Chronicle High
by TheSilverKitsune
Summary: Death, Corruption, Blood. These three words discribe this fateful time. He killed them, he killed them, he was a murderer. (YuffieVincent because i said so!)
1. Death

**Disclaimer: **

**Bob: ::pokes:: Do it.**

**Kitsune: I know! I will!**

**Bob: Now.**

**Kitsune ok! I… I… I don't own ff7 or any other square enix game.**

**THERE I SAID IT ARE YOU HAPPY!**

**Bob: Yup**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vincent Valentine was a pleasant young boy, until "it" happened…**

**He was walking home from school with Aeris, when he heard a terrifying scream.**

**Panicking he rushed to his house, blood was everywhere and his mother lay bleeding on the ground. He was just in time to catch a glimpse of his mothers killer as it crawled out the window, let out a cold blooded laugh, and ran for all that it was worth.**

**None knew the whole story until now. This the story of The Murders At Chronicle High.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part I High School kills… literally**

"**Man… I wish I knew what happened last night!" Cloud exclaimed. "I know what you mean! Someone was murdered! And right in this neighborhood too." Yuffie shivered, this had never happened before.**

**Just then Vincent Valentine popped up from nowhere behind Yuffie. **

"**So. What of it!" Vincent yelled defensively.**

"**Whoa! Didn't see you there, V!" Yuffie laughed. "Yeah, and dude, why do you look so scared!?" Cloud added.**

"**Uh… I uh… I don't know!" Vincent said more carefree than he looked. "Ha ha. Riiiiight" Yuffie teased.**

"**Its true!" "What's true?" said a cheery girlish voice behind him. "That he…" Yuffie started to say but was cut off by Vincent with "Thank you Yuffie! And nothing Aeris." "All right. Well there's the bell, I've got to get to class! Bye!" yelled Aeris as she strided off. **

"**Hey guys!" said a more manly voice. "Hey Vince!" Cloud exclaimed.**

"**Dude, Where's Vincent?" "I don't know but…" "Well never mind I've got to go anyways!" "Bye!" yelled Cloud and Yuffie at the same time. **

"**MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD!!!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!" cried a distressed girlish voice. "WHAT!!!" they screamed at the same time again oddly enough. "HELP!!!!!!!!!" cried the same voice.**

"**There's a message! And it's written in her blood!!!!"**

YOU'LL BE NEXT VINCE, YOUR BLOOD WILL BE MINE BLOODY V 

"**What does it say!" Yuffie said getting more and more terrified with every passing second.**

"**I think it says… oh no… Vince is next… We have to warn him!!!"**


	2. Corruption

**Part II It's not just a warning this time**

**Once the lunch bell rang Cloud rushed to the classroom that Vince was coming out of.**

"**Vince! I have to tell you something!" Shouted Cloud. **

"**Oh, hey Cloud. What up? And why are you all sweaty like?" replied Vince.**

**But poor Cloud was so absent of breath, all that he could say was…**

"**You're next!"**

"**I'm next for what? Is it time for dance class already! CURSE THEM I HAVEN'T PRACTICED!!!!!" Vince squealed in a rather girlish fashion.**

"**No… it's not that and dude… that's just not right…" said Cloud who was rather confused at this point.**

"**Then what is it?"**

"**Come with me."**

**They walked down to the scene of Albe Deadson's murder. That was her name! Ironic, isn't it? And when they got there Vince clearly got the message.**

"**IM GONNA DIE!!!!!" There was a bullet shot that missed its target. "What was that!" Vincent said acting rather paranoid. Though the next one was aimed for his head. **

"**I don't know but" Cloud mumbled and was cut off by another shot being fired. This one was a bulls-eye. "That's two…" then there was silence, but not normal silence, oh no, the kind that sends chills up your spine, makes you numb all over, creates a freezing feeling inside, and sticks your feet to the floor. "Why does everyone keep cutting me off like that!" Cloud exclaimed cutting through the silence. Then he felt a sudden urge to turn around but before he did he whispered "Vince… dude… you there?" Right then and there he turned around to see the corpse of one his best friends lying, open-eyed on the bloodstained floor. Cloud screamed like a young girl and ran.**


	3. Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

**Part III Not again! **

**School was canceled for a month or two but that was no surprise. Two murders had happened in there, and they weren't going to risk a third. They had been off of school for a while now and nothing unusual or scary had happened, there was one odd thing though, Vincent had vanished, nowhere to be found. Little did they know, Mr. Valentine was closer than they had expected. It started up again with Yuffie. She was getting ready for bed when she heard a sound. It was coming from her door, she went over to see who it was. When she opened it she saw a tall figure with a knife. Yuffie was in shock at this moment and thinking of she should invite this menacing figure in for tea, then she saw the knife plummeting towards her. She quickly rolled under his legs and tripkicked him. Then she got the heck out of there.**


End file.
